


魔鬼辣

by ZhaoYan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoYan/pseuds/ZhaoYan
Summary: AC年夜饭小车车～清水部分见lofter
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	魔鬼辣

**Author's Note:**

> AC注意！AC注意！AC注意！

Crowley贪婪地品尝着Aziraphal口腔里的味道，他的舌头滑过天使口腔的每一个角落，又和天使那柔软的舌头纠缠在一起。他恋恋不舍地从天使唇边移开，把头埋进天使颈间，Aziraphal闻起来像奶油棉花糖，他深深吸了几口气，鼻腔和口腔里都充斥着天使的味道。

“Aziraphal，你真诱人。”恶魔喃喃道。

此刻Aziraphal正低头轻吻着他的红发，他听到天使说：“那你想再做点什么吗？”

Crowley有些不敢相信地抬起头瞪大眼睛看着Aziraphal，确认自己的耳朵没有出问题。

“你刚才说什么？”

“我说，你想再做点什么吗，my dear？”

Crowley感觉自己的心快要跳出胸腔了，他不敢相信一切是那么顺利，他渴望了那么久的天使正被他搂在怀里，而且还愿意和他再进一步……他觉得自己幸福得快要升天——哦不下地狱——哦管他去哪儿呢！

Crowley又吻住了Aziraphal，两人边吻边退，双双倒在沙发上，Crowley坐起来调整了一下呼吸，一时不知道手脚该往哪儿放。

该死的你可是个恶魔！他恨铁不成钢地骂自己，你在怂什么！他呼出一口气，伸手脱下天使的外套，毛手毛脚地试图扯下天使的领结，天使也开始解他的衬衫扣子，“别那么急，dear”，天使柔声道，“慢慢来嘛。”

Crowley不知道事情怎么就变成了这样，他只记得自己还在和天使那层层叠叠的衣服作斗争（这可是他俩的第一次，他不想用奇迹，那样多没情调），就发现自己的上半身已经被天使扒光了，然后天使把他推倒在沙发上，欺身压上来——等一下，等一下，为什么他成了下面的那个？

“Angel？！”

“噢，dear，我有没有和你说过你也很诱人？”天使打了个响指，两人瞬间赤诚相待。

“？？？？！”Crowley用近乎惊恐的眼神看着Aziraphal，说好的情调呢？说好的慢慢来呢？

天使俯身压在了恶魔身上，一口咬住他的耳垂。

恶魔僵住了，恶魔被定身了，恶魔一句话也说不出来了。这个天杀的切开黑的天使是怎么知道自己耳垂敏感的？？！

Aziraphal笑着看了看满脸通红浑身僵硬的Crowley，顺着他的耳垂一路向下吻去，停在了胸前——然后又咬住了其中一点。

“ ！！！”Crowley感觉自己全身的汗毛都竖起来了，一股陌生的快感窜上他的脊椎，Aziraphal的舌尖正绕着他的乳头打圈儿。

“唔……”他忍不住叫了出来。靠，太丢脸了！他闭上眼紧紧咬住嘴唇，不肯再发出一点声音。Aziraphal慢悠悠地从一遍转移到另一边，继续用舌尖挑弄着Crowley胸前敏感的神经，直到Crowley两边的红点都高高挺起，Aziraphal才抬起头。他看着双眼紧闭牙关紧咬的恶魔，忍不住笑出了声：

“怎么害羞成这样？这可不像你啊Crowley，你可是个恶魔。”

“你可是个天使！”Crowley睁开眼愤愤地瞪着他，言下之意是：堂堂一个天使居然调戏恶魔。

“你不喜欢么？”天使露出一个纯良无害的微笑。

“……”Crowley认命了，他发现自己好像已经无法改变第一次就被天使压在下面的命运。既然如此，干脆好好享受吧！他才不想表现得像个纯情高中生一样，太丢份儿了！

Crowley主动攀上了Aziraphal的脖子，和天使交换了一个绵长的吻，然后拉着他的手向自己的下身探去。

“That’s my boy.”天使露出一个满意的笑容。

Aziraphal握住Crowley的阴茎开始撸动，恶魔发出舒服的哼哼声，一脸享受。天使的手指温暖又灵活，狡猾地在他敏感的沟壑附近游走，正当他沉浸在飘飘然的快感中时，天使突然松开了手，恶魔有些不满地扭了扭身子。

“不能只满足你呀，自私的小恶魔。”Aziraphal在Crowley唇上轻轻啄了一下，示意他分开双腿，一弹响指变出了一管润滑剂，Crowley当然知道那是什么东西，不由有些紧张地捏起了拳头。Aziraphal拧开盖子挤出一些在手上，缓缓探进Crowley的后穴开始扩张，他动得很小心，生怕弄疼了他，Crowley怀疑这世界上不会再有第二个人能像天使这样无比温柔地做出淫荡的事。

Crowley渐渐适应了后穴传来的异样感，一种从未体验过的奇妙快感渐渐升腾起来，他发出一声难耐的呻吟：

“嗯……Angel，我觉得你可以进来了。”

Aziraphal闻言抽出了手指，扶着早已坚硬的东西慢慢插了进去。

“哦……Aziraphal……”Crowley感到自己正在被填满。

Aziraphal并没有急着开始动作，他观察着恶魔的表情，确认他没有感到任何不适。他已经忍耐了好一会，但他并不着急，那么长的岁月都等过来了，况且往后还有更多漫长的无尽的岁月，他希望他们的第一次能让双方都获得完美的体验。

Crowley看向注视着他的天使，显然明白了他在想什么，笑道：

“我是个六千岁的恶魔，不是精致的瓷娃娃，快开始吧，我已经饥渴难耐了～”上扬的尾音充满挑逗意味。

天使闻言也不再忍耐，摆动腰身抽插起来，他抚平了恶魔握着的拳头，把他的双手压在沙发上紧紧扣住，恶魔闭上眼发出声声浪叫，双腿分得很开，全力迎合着他的动作，肉体碰撞的啪啪声和咕叽声在小小的空间里回荡。

Aziraphal在Crowley胸前留下一个又一个吻痕，他感受着恶魔炙热的内里，情不自禁地加大了挺送的力度。

“Angle……啊……再、再深一点……”Crowley的欲火彻底被点燃，他想要更多。

Aziraphal抬起他的双腿架在自己肩上，顺势又往里顶了顶：“这样够深了吗？”

Crowley感觉天使这一下顶到了某个不得了的地方，他几乎是立刻发出了呻吟，快感在他脑海里炸开，迅速传遍了全身，“就是那里，”他喊道，“快操我！”

Aziraphal迅速地抽插起来，每一下都又深又准，Crowley死死地揽住他的后腰，企图把他往更深的地方送，Aziraphal每顶一下Crowley都觉得自己快不行了，他在临界点的边缘随着天使的动作起起伏伏，他脑子里好像有一列火车在高速运行，窜来窜去撞得他无法思考，他好像听到汽笛的呜呜声，又好像听到引擎的轰鸣声，一串串烟花在他脑海里炸开——他射了出来。

天使感受到了恶魔高潮的一瞬间全身肌肉的绷紧，当然也包括正在夹着他的那些，收缩的后穴似乎要把他的东西整根吞没。恶魔还没从余韵中缓过神来就又受到了一波猛烈的撞击，他已经发不出声音，无声地承受着天使最后的冲刺，泪水不受控制地从他眼角滑落。

“I love you，Crowley.”他听到天使低沉而温柔的声音。随后天使狠狠一颤，射在了他里面。

Crowley终于缓过劲来找回了自己的声音，他抚上天使的脸庞，轻声道：

“I love you，Aziraphal.”

Aziraphal打了个响指将两人清理干净，狭窄的沙发也被变成了舒适的大床，他再次吻了吻他的恶魔，接着把他圈在怀里，两人沉沉睡去。

与此同时，新年的烟花照亮了唐人街的上空。


End file.
